One Last Chance
by TheRavenAndTheMouse
Summary: On hiatus while being rewritten.
1. Zeus

**One Last Chance**

* * *

A Prototype and Assassin's Creed crossover fanfic, not exactly sure what the time frame is for this story yet so let's just see where this goes.

_**Warning for lots of naughty language and who knows what else once this fic gets going**_

_**Blood and violence is a strong possibility so please be aware of that if it's not your cup of tea**_

* * *

**WARNING: SPOILER!**_**  
**_

The very beginning of this chapter is an Assassin's Creed 3 spoiler about a modern Assassin mission so if you have not yet gotten to that part I apologize.

If there are any other spoilers (which there most likely will be) I will mention them up here at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

**Zeus**

* * *

"Okay Desmond, it should be a short walk from here to the building where you can make the jump. You have your parachute ready?" Desmond heard Rebecca's voice in his ear piece and nodded, knowing she and the other two guys could see him.

"Yeah, I got it. Any recommendations of where to start climbing?" Desmond spoke softly into his ear pierce, trying to look inconspicuous. This bar was a good place to stay put in front of because no one would be the wiser. For all they knew he was waiting for a date.

"Yeah, keep on ahead and you'll see the building. A skyscraper under construction. It was partially destroyed in the Outbreak and the construction should be paused until morning so you'll get out of here fine." Rebecca sounded confident, explaining the route to get there.

"Got it. Now Rebecca, tell me more about this outbreak will you? Ever since I've been here I've heard people talking about it and it's starting to piss me off." Desmond pushed past someone with an 'excuse me,' heading towards the skyscraper Rebecca had told him about. There was a crane at the top of the building, and Desmond had a sick feeling in his gut that he was supposed to jump from the top of that thing.

"Well no one exactly knows for sure what happened with that, but this government company Gentek had a genius scientist named Alex Mercer. Supposedly he released an experimental virus in Penn Station because he was pissed at Gentek, and was shot down by their military guard known as Blackwatch."

"Jesus. I can understand him being pissed at them if that was how they're like all the time. Wait, Gentek sounds familiar. Wasn't Abstergo trying to buy them out or something?" Desmond could recall mention of Gentek before, and he heard Shaun butt-in over his wireless.

"Yes actually. You remembered, good for you. But this is a big problem because Blackwatch is highly ruthless and now they're after you as well as the entire police force in New York and probably the rest of the world. Blackwatch agents will shoot you and all the civilians in their way and won't feel a bloody thing about it afterwards."

"Oh boy. This will be fun. Tell me more about Mercer. You pointed him out like he's really important."

"Yes, well, his code name is Zeus, and he's a living infected version of this virus. Supposedly he's the one who actually released it and was shot down in Penn Station, but those are all rumors and only the government knows for sure. I will tell you this much, he's definitely not human." Desmond let out a huff.

"Yeah thanks so fucking much for the explanation Shaun. You know what let's just forget about Mercer and let me finish my mission will ya? Besides what are the chances he'll be on this part of Manhattan Island tonight anyways?" Desmond kept on walking, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to look inconspicuous. His white sweatshirt stood out pretty badly in the crowd, but no one seemed to take notice of him. _Altiar and Ezio are finally rubbing off on me._ With his head low and eyes scanning the crowd, Desmond kept moving towards the skyscraper. It didn't look like too difficult of a climb, thought the thought of jumping from the top made him want to keel over.

"Is it really necessary to jump from way up there?" Desmond approached the building, scanning for his route up.

"Stop whining you baby. There's no other way to reach the helipad to get inside where the power core is being kept. Come on Desmond, have a little faith! With your ancestry this should be nothing for you!" Shaun almost sounded encouraging. Okay, that was weird.

"If I didn't know any better Shaun I'd say you were trying to cheer me up." Shaun snorted loudly.

"I'm only doing so because your father would probably kill me if I didn't. Seriously though Desmond, do be careful. Timing is everything once you jump, and we don't know what's waiting for you in there."

"Yeah, thanks." Desmond slid into an alley, jumping up as high as he could and catching a ledge. There, now he was starting to make some progress. He slowly ascended up to an open ledge, pulling himself over and letting out a groan. God there was still such a long way to go...

"Desmond, keep your eyes open. There's a lot commotion in the area." Desmond glanced down from the landing he was resting at, noticing people running and screaming in the streets. Something was up and he knew he didn't want to stay around long enough to find out what.

"It might be Mercer so stay on your toes. We don't know his location or intentions." Shaun was being very serious, actually concerned for Desmond's safety. Mercer must be a lot more dangerous than he had expected if Shaun was acting like this.

"Don't sweat it guys, I'll be out of here in no time." Desmond continued to scale his way to the top of the skyscraper, trying his best not to loose his footing. His nerves were almost starting to get to him with every flight higher he traveled. Almost twice now he had nearly lost a handhold.

"Calm down Desmond, you can do this." Desmond tried to motivate himself, seeing the next landing just a little higher up. He needed to take a serious breather and consider this mission again.

"You guys are absolutely positive this power thing is there?" Rebecca snorted and gave a little chuckle.

"Desmond c'mon! You underestimate me! I would not send you scaling a skyscraper if I wasn't completely positive." Desmond let out a sigh, smiling to himself.

"Yeah alright. Any info on what was going on down below?"

"It was Mercer just running about and scaring everyone. I don't think he noticed you or if he did he certainly doesn't care. He's probably on the other side of Manhattan by now." Shaun seemed very confident, which was reassuring.

"Alright, thanks Shaun. Now if anything goes wrong I know who to blame." Rebecca laughed hard, Shaun grumbling underneath the sound. Desmond couldn't help but grin and laugh himself. He hadn't enjoyed anything for a while, not since Lucy died. Even if it was a small step forward, they were all recovering.

"Still, be careful. Mercer might be the least of our worries right now. You're breaking into Gentek after all." Desmond grimaced, hauling himself up onto the landing. The construction crane was before him. God he couldn't believe he was actually going to jump from the top of that thing.

"I better get something awesome when I get back for doing this." Desmond hauled himself onto the crane, carefully scaling up the arm of the machine. The world below looked so far down...

"Okay Desmond, there's the helipad! Jump and I'll tell you the right moment to open the parachute." Rebecca was getting anxious, along with Shaun and Desmond's father. If the timing was off even a little it could mean death for the young assassin.

Desmond slowly raised himself to a standing position, looking at the city all around him. New York was something special, and he wished he could have come under normal circumstances. Nothing could go back to being normal now though, not since the day he had woken up strapped into that Animus. No, not since he was born. He was supposed to try and save the world, but what from? He wasn't sure he knew the right answer anymore. With Connor, Altair or Ezio, Desmond knew the right path to take - it had been decided long before he was born. Things weren't so straight forward in the present though.

Praying to anyone who was listening for a safe landing, Desmond took the jump, feeling the wind rushing past him and watching the lights of the city approach at a dangerous pace.

"Now Desmond!" Desmond tugged on the chord for the parachute, making a noise as he was jerked into a slower descent. He steered himself down towards the helipad, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself. His heart was racing still as he touched down, rolling and releasing his parachute.

"Good job! Did you hurt yourself anywhere Desmond?"

"No, don't think so. I should probably wait a moment and try and calm down though. I don't want to make it any easier for myself to get injured or captured or something."

"Alright. We'll stay on watch so you can catch your breath for a while." Desmond made a small sound of acknowledgement, placing his hands on his knees and bending over a little. God he really needed to find a different hobby.

"Someone's coming Desmond. Looks like security. Just play it cool or get out of there." Bill sounded nervous, which wasn't helping the assassin calm down.

"I'll handle it okay? If I have to do something to escape then I will. I'm not in the mood for this shit at the moment though alright?" Desmond stood upright, trying to see the person they were talking about. It looked like some sort of lab tech personnel, with the lab coat and everything. The guy didn't look like anything special, middle aged, maybe early forties. He had dark hair and weird colored eyes that made the assassin uncomfortable The guy obviously had noticed Desmond but hadn't said anything yet, just approaching him. Desmond took a half-step back, assessing the situation.

"Uh, hey. I was looking for the Gentek building, is this the right place?" Rebecca yelled at Desmond over the ear piece for being an idiot. The man paused as if he had heard the screaming. Desmond swallowed nervously, flexing his wrist to expose his hidden blade. The silver must have glinted in the low light enough for the man to notice. He was now running in a dead sprint that should have been impossible for someone of that build. The roof of the building was denting where the man's feet landed as ran. This guy was not human!

"Desmond get out of there! That's MERCER!" Shaun yelled at the assassin, Desmond going into an almost panic. Fuck, fuck, fuck! The assassin bolted straight inside of the doorway Mercer had come from, racing down the stairs. He needed to grab that power core and get out now!

Desmond flew down hallways, using his eagle vision to direct him to the core. He jumped over guards and shoved people out of his way, hearing screaming following him not too far behind. Shit!

At last Desmond found the right room, swiping the core and shoving it into his bag. Now he needed to get out before there were any more interruptions...

"Hold it right there Miles." Desmond let out a groan, raising up his hands in a submissive gesture. He slowly turned around, stiffening when the barrel of a gun was staring him down. A blonde man with slight facial hair and a solid black sweatshirt was at the end of the gun, giving Desmond a wide grin. Great, a crazy guy working for the Templars.

"Who are you?" The guy only gave a grin, taking a step back. His gun stayed pointed at the assassin.

"Aw you don't know who I am? That's too bad. The name is Daniel Cross, I'm sure at least your father remembers me." Desmond felt his mask fall, his nervousness showing.

"I don't want any trouble okay? I'd rather not kill you if I can help it." Daniel only laughed like a maniac, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Wow you're a funny guy huh? Too bad I'm supposed to kill you." Desmond took a couple steps back, Daniel's gaze hardening. His jaw clenched, eyebrow slightly twitching.

"One more step and I blow your brains out _Assassin_." Desmond flicked out his hidden blade, ready to move quickly. He had to be very careful about this if he was going to make it out of here alive. Something loud next door made both males turn to look at the wall. Daniel seemed frustrated, not wanting to have an interruption. Desmond was just glad this was buying him time to think. He just hoped whatever was on the other side of that wall was his friend.

The wall seemed to shatter like a pane of glass, Desmond jumping out of the way and ducking down under a desk. There were glass windows all behind him, making him wish he still had his parachute. He needed to get out of here.

"Who the fuck are you?" Desmond saw Daniel shaking, firing off a shot into the chest of the scientist from before. _Oh fuck, that's Mercer isn't it! _Desmond couldn't believe his eyes as the guy kept on walking. Daniel fired more shots, stepping back and panicking.

"Get the hell away from me!" Mercer's arm transformed into some sort of blade, the guy shoving it right into Daniel's chest. Desmond watched in horror as Mercer seemed to be absorbing Daniel's very being. A ripple came over the man's body, changing into that of a man closer to Desmond's age. Stunning silver-blue eyes looked coldly down at the terrified assassin. Desmond's own brown eyes widened as Mercer stepped forward. This was not how he expected to die.

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

**2/17/13**

I reedited this first chapter because I thought this would be a lot more interesting and dramatic. The other one, thank you whoever pointed it out, did move along a lot quicker than I had wanted it too, so this change was necessary.

Please follow and review!


	2. Busted

**One Last Chance**

* * *

A Prototype and Assassin's Creed crossover fanfic, not exactly sure what the time frame is for this story yet so let's just see where this goes.

* * *

**Busted**

* * *

"Desmond get out of there now!" Rebecca was almost screaming at Desmond through the ear pierce, the assassin unable to respond. He couldn't get himself to move, not while he was trapped in a deadlock with Mercer. He had a strong build and eyes that send shudders down the assassin's spine. The color was so intense and unreadable intentions were hiding there. Mercer slowly moved towards Desmond, almost hesitant. His arm went back to normal, but he was no less intimidating. He had a gray hood pulled over his face, making it difficult for Desmond to read his expression.

"You're Desmond Miles, aren't you?" The low voice didn't come off as hostile as Desmond had expected. It was more like Mercer was trying not to be intimidating. Desmond slowly moved from behind the desk, standing upright again. Mercer was an intimidating presence that made Desmond feel _feet_ shorter than he was, and he was maybe an inch or two taller than the figure before him.

"Yeah, that would be me. And you're the infamous Alex Mercer are you not?" Mercer slightly cocked his head to the side, his posture relaxing. He smirked at the assassin, studying him carefully.

"Good guess." Desmond just blankly looked at Mercer. What was this guy after? He definitely wasn't going to kill Desmond or he wouldn't have even made it to the battery he grabbed earlier. The assassins through the ear pierce had gone silent, the visual device still hovering in the room. Mercer watched the thing float about, almost amused by it.

"I've seen you on the wanted posters. What made you head to New York, one of the most populated cities in the U.S.?" Something about the plain curiosity in Mercer's voice made Desmond answer truthfully. He had no idea what possessed him to do so.

"I came to retrieve this battery thing, but I guess someone was expecting me." Desmond knew he had to be careful with everything he said if he didn't want things to head south.

"That thing is incredibly powerful isn't it?" Mercer took a half step closer, pausing when he noticed Desmond tense. The atmosphere was unstable here, both males unsure how to avoid setting the other off. Neither wanted to do so for various reasons.

"Yeah, it is. I'm not sure what exactly it does yet, but that's why I need it. Listen, I really need to just get out of here before anyone else finds me. But thanks, I guess, for getting rid of that Cross guy for me." Desmond stepped slightly towards the window, freezing when he noticed Mercer's posture tense. Fuck.

"Cross... His memories told me that you are quite the person of interest for Gentek. Explain." Desmond was obviously not going to leave here alive without answers. The question was though, how honestly should he answer? Mercer... well, getting on his bad side was something Desmond wanted to avoid at all costs, but he wasn't exactly willing to pour out his life story to the guy who nearly destroyed New York with some virus he created. Or something like that.

"Uh, well, it's not really Gentek that's after me, but the company that bought them out. I know you have quite the beef with Gentek, so I'm sure you heard about that." Mercer frowned visibly.

"I... was not aware of that." Mercer sounded almost frustrated with his own response. Okay, it was time for Desmond to really get out of here. He realized he was backed up against one of the glass window panes, and could see a fire escape just below. Perfect.

"Yeah, well, Abstergo kind of control everything, which includes police forces and probably FBI or CIA agents, thus the most likely worldwide bounty on my head. Which is why I need to get the hell out of here." Using his elbow, Desmond broke the glass panes behind him, dropping down on the fire escape. He scrambled down it as fast as he possibly could, hearing Rebecca scream at him over the earpiece.

"Miles we're just up the road! Hurry!" Desmond didn't even acknowledge her, moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He moved into the thickest group of people he could see, vanishing within the group. He allowed his eagle vision to take over, spotting guards that he assumed were Blackwatch further up the road. He could see the gold trail that would lead him straight to Rebecca and Shaun, and he wasted not even a heartbeat before he launched himself down the street. People were yelling at him and swearing at him for being reckless, but he couldn't afford to care.

"Hey, there he is! That's Mark 2!" Desmond swore as what he thought were Blackwatch agents opened fire. People screamed and he swung down an alleyway, looking for any easy route up. Blackwatch was seriously well armed and well armored, so there was no way he could try and take them himself. He could hear them thundering down his way, and he swung up onto a nearby balcony. Damn, he really needed to ditch the white for something way less conspicuous.

"Hm. For an "assassin", I expected you would know how to be a lot more subtle." Desmond nearly had a heart attack when he heard Mercer above him. The virus seemed highly amused that he was able to sneak up on Desmond.

"Fuck Mercer, don't give me away will you? What the hell do you want with me anyways?!" Desmond climbed up towards the former terrorist, yelping when a bullet grazed him. Blackwatch was a lot faster and smarter than guards he was used to.

"Zeus?!" Gasps came from below, and Mercer rose to his full height, staring down at the Blackwatch agents. He pulled Desmond the rest of the way up onto the roof, giving almost what Desmond could consider a friendly smile.

"I'll take care of this. You just stop the bleeding before you make yourself anymore obvious." Mercer jumped down from the roof, screams and gun shots following. Desmond kept the pressure on his shoulder, groaning as the blood was staining his hoodie. There was no way he could make it straight to his dad and the others like this.

"Is it serious?" Mercer popped up next to the assassin, taking note of how much blood stained the white jacket.

"Nah, I think it just bled a lot. I should be okay once I can get back to my team." Desmond rolled his shoulder and tested his motion range. He was only slightly limited due to pain, but it was just a little graze so he should be fine soon.

"You should probably lay low for a little while before heading back to them. I probably made things more difficult for you to leave unnoticed." Desmond snorted, looking up at the virus.

"You think?"

* * *

"Alex, what the literal fuck." Desmond winced under the gaze of a short brunette, the woman crossing her arms and staring at Mercer. He could only shrug.

"You told me to try and be nicer. Blackwatch found him, he got hurt, so I brought him back here." Mercer was currently stretched out on the woman's couch, after having dragged Desmond into her apartment. Through the window. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on or why he was still alive. He wasn't going to question the last part though.

"Yeah, and he's wanted by pretty much everybody. I had hoped you would have fucking learned I was done with this bullshit from when everyone was still hunting _you_." Mercer only shrugged. She let out a groan, turning her gaze back to Desmond. He was really awkwardly just sitting on the floor. Was there anything you could really say about the situation?

"Desmond Miles huh? Never thought I would run into you because of my idiot brother, but that's just my luck I guess. The name is Dana, Dana Mercer." She didn't offer her hand for Desmond to shake it, and he could tell all she wanted was for him to be gone. Honestly that's about as much as he wanted himself. He just could not get a break could he?

"Uh, yeah, hi. You know, thanks for trying to be nice or whatever, but I should seriously leave. The whole city is looking for me already and my ride can only stay in one place for so long." Desmond rose to his feet, trying to ignore the burning stare he got from Mercer. Dana muttered "good riddance" just loudly enough for Desmond to hear. He smiled a little to himself before climbing right back out the way he had came.

Freedom was the only thing that crossed Desmond's mind. He was still close enough to run to where the others were waiting for him, and Blackwatch was no where in sight. He sprinted down the street, heart hammering in his chest at the thought of being able to finally leave New York.

"Excuse me, sir?" Desmond skid to a halt, almost stumbling over some poor woman. She smiled as Desmond gasped, steadying himself with his arms.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm kind of late for something." Desmond looked over her should, trying to spot the van.

"Oh no, I apologize. If I could just have a moment of your time..." Desmond had to get out of here before she recognized his face. She had no doubt already seen the blood staining his hoodie and grown suspicious. He tried to move away, but she grabbed his wrist. Fuck, he knew he had a bad feeling about her.

"Desmond Miles. I would say it has been a pleasure, but it was quite a pain to track you down. Abstergo was right to hire me to find you." A smile crossed her face as she clipped handcuffs onto the assassin. Flashing lights were suddenly everywhere as police started pulling up, guns locked onto the assassin. Even a helicopter had flown in, dropping a spotlight on them. Desmond reached up and threw his earpiece to the ground, smashing it with his foot. He smirked at the glare he got from that. They could have him, but not Rebecca or Shaun, and God forbid they arrest his dad.

"I'm sorry to have been such a pain in your ass. But I'm not going to make anything easier for you now that you have me." The woman curled her lips in an unsightly sneer.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that know won't we?" She pushed Desmond towards one of the police cruisers. He climbed in slowly, praying that the others had gotten out of there. He was so fucked, and he couldn't really see anyway out of it this time.

* * *

**_~Author's Note~_**

This chapter is BEYOND overdue. I don't know why I've had such a hard time writing this out, but I'm glad I finally did it. So yeah, sorry about that. I will update a lot faster than I have, I promise.

This chapter is kind of iffy for me, and I will most likely go and rewrite it later. Also I noticed that I seem to be writing Alex with sort of a Castiel feel, if you know him from the show _Supernatural_. I must be watching it too much recently or something. I know he's sort of out of character in that aspect but I do see him as more of an unlikely ally with good intentions but really bad ways of showing them sometimes. We'll have to see if that sticks or not.


	3. Back to Reality

**One Last Chance**

* * *

A Prototype and Assassin's Creed crossover fanfic, not exactly sure what the time frame is for this story yet so let's just see where this goes.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

* * *

Desmond's eyes flew open with a gasp, the presence of something looming over him making him jump. His heart was racing in his chest as slivery blue eyes stared back in confusion. Mercer leaned back a little, allowing Desmond room to sit up again. Dana was watching, eyes narrowed.

"Y'know, for someone who just passed out you sure had some vivd fucking nightmare." A... nightmare? Desmond saw his hoodie folded over the back of a chair, and could feel bandages on his arm. He must have actually fainted from blood loss... That would explain why he saw Lucy pulling him into that cop car. God, it was so real...

"I really need to get out of here..." Mercer shoved Desmond back, a warning growl reverberating in his chest.

"Not after that. You'll get captured if you set one foot out here in your condition." Dana was scolding, but she actually did seem a little concerned. Maybe she just didn't want to have a dead body in her house. Alex nodded in agreement with his sister. Desmond still couldn't figure out what this guy's intentions were, especially considering he was supposed to be such a threat to everyone and anything around him.

"I can't just sit here though... I need to get this back to Rebecca and Shaun..." Desmond didn't even want to imagine how freaked out they all were right now, not to mention how his _dad_ would react... He shuddered a little, frowning.

"Listen, just stay here while things die down at least. You can stay until tomorrow night and you can meet up with your friends again. But for now you need to rest before we get caught for hiding you and you end up who knows where." Dana was unfortunately a very reasonable human being. Desmond shut his eyes with a soft groan. He knew he was going to listen, as much as it irritated him.

"Why don't you explain this Abstergo shit to me? Alex sort of explained but I think we deserve to know the truth now we're being dragged into this." Dana sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning on her brother. Mercer seemed only moderately annoyed, his attention on Desmond for the most part.

"God, where do I even start... There's just so much that won't make any sense." He let out a sigh, wondering what he should actually admit. It wasn't like he knew these people, even if they had sort of saved his life for the time being. Though if he fainted after loosing blood from a simple little graze like that, it was a sad sign of things to come.

"From the beginning," Mercer said simply, giving a shrug. Desmond could feel the slight smile on his face. Well, he had almost twenty four hours now didn't he?

"Well, I hope you guys have a lot of time to spare. This will probably get long."

* * *

Desmond found himself talking - no, _ranting_ - about _everything_: his time before he was caught by Vidic, his times as Altair, as Ezio, and everything with Lucy and Those Who Came Before... And Dana and Alex took in everything like good sports, not questioning the truth behind anything he said. Maybe because they had lived through something as equally fantastic and unbelievable. Whatever the reason, Desmond just couldn't believe he was just talking about everything with someone, really trying to make someone understand what was going on in the world. It was... It was something new and took a lot of weight off of his shoulders.

"I can understand then why Abstergo wants Gentek. After dealing with the Outbreak and getting it under control, the Templars might be trying to work in a new one for whatever reason..." Dana had started pacing, and now she was just talking to herself it seemed while Desmond and Alex watched.

"That means that they're going to end up here no matter what we do, and who knows what will happen if they find we ran into Desmond." Desmond slowly turned to look at Mercer, who had already been staring at him. It was starting to sink in that both of their lives were now caught in this huge mess, and now so tightly things would go wrong with one slight misstep.

"What should we do?" Desmond blinked when Mercer's gaze had suddenly left his. Yeah, what was going to happen now?

"I don't know. We'll probably have to uproot everything again, but this time I don't think we can ever stay for very long. We're in too deep now." Dana sighed, her head dropping into her hands. Alex got up to sit by his sister, letting her lean on him. Desmond swallowed something prickling at the back of his throat. He had been trying to avoid Mercer for fear of being killed or something, but now he was the one responsible for making their lives more complicated.

"W...What if you guys came back to where my friends are waiting? It might not be the best alternative, but we stick together and we're good at covering our tracks..." Both Mercers looked up, something sparkling in Dana's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Desmond nodded, though he knew there was going to be trouble with this.

"If we can get there quickly it shouldn't be a problem. Packing light is best," he added, going to retrieve his sweatshirt. Alex handed him back his hidden blade and backpack, Dana vanishing and returning with a bag stuffed full.

"Last minute isn't my favorite way of doing things, but we can make this work. Lead the way assassin."

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

So, supper short way overdue chapter and I really, truly apologize for taking so long to make this. I don't know why I had so much trouble coming up with an ending, and honestly I feel like scrapping this story because I don't remember where I was intending to go with it. I will try and remain faithful to this and maybe do some more in depth planning to get this story back on a path that makes sense and I don't feel like this whole thing is being bullshitted and half-assed.

I am currently working on like, 13 stories now in total (most not yet posted but the first chapters and plot are being worked on right now) to post on this website so I do apologize if posting these takes a long time but I will try and make things more frequent when they have been. School unfortunately takes up a lot of time and not having my own computer also is a bit of a strain on being able to get these done. Yet I continue writing and for those who remain faithful to my stories, I really love you guys and your comments and reviews really do mean a lot to me. So thank you, and I will try and update soon.


End file.
